Blukic and Driba Go to Perplexahedron
Blukic and Driba Go to Perplexahedron 'is the twenty-ninth episode of Ben 10: The Omniwars and the ninth episode in the second season. 'Plot Azmuth is seen in his main office, posting up a series of slides concerning his planetary creations. He announces that a primary component, named the Ajekian Handle, is being sighted by two major enemies; the Incurseans, and the Techadon Weapon Masters. Azmuth also reveals that he has hidden the Handle in one of the most confusing inventions that he has ever forged; Perplexahedron. He says that he has called on the people he is speaking to because they are some of the best in terms of handling dangerous missions. However, the group he is referring to is revealed to be Blukic, Driba, Ben, and Kevin, who has fallen asleep while listening. Ben asks why they have to go back to Perplexahedron to recover yet another invention. Blukic remarks that he and Driba are teaming up with Ben and Kevin because they can't be trusted on another protection mission. Azmuth says that while Blukic and Driba are not the smartest by Galvan standards, they are still more intelligent than that of humans. Ben is eager to go stop the Incurseans and Techadons, and turns into Grey Matter to wake Kevin up by crawling in his ear, making him squirm and jump out of his chair. Driba does get into the main ship with Grey Matter, Kevin, and Blukic, telling them to get going. Meanwhile, Attea and an entire Incursean fleet are heading towards Perplexahedron, with Attea noting that the Ajekian Handle will increase their weapon productivity tenfold. A Techadon ship is seen not too far away, and Techadon Weapon Master Number 13 sees the Incurseans going to Perplexahedron as well. 13 says that if the Incurseans think that they are getting the Handle first, death is heading right in their direction. Blukic sees that two threats are on their way to the same spot as they are, and Driba says that it could be the Incursean and Techadon empires. Ben sees the ships and notices quickly that they are the ships, and says to go full speed ahead to Perplexahedron. Driba obliges and pulls the main ignition lever, causing Ben, Kevin, and Blukic to go flying around the ship. Driba tries to hold on the lever, but falls off quickly. Pretty soon, the four crash into an opening that the Perplexahedron revealed, which made them all dizzy from the experience. As Ben sees one other opening, he remembers that each of the openings will lead them to the same initial spot, so they go slowly together to the place they came from, but Kevin, impatient, smashes a wall, making another entry. Driba and Blukic are astonished by Kevin's strength, and he says to just suck in the environment. 13 and the Techadons have made it to another opening in Perplexahedron, and 13 reads a small map that he illegally downloaded from the Galvan database, which describes a foolproof way to the Ajekian Handle. 13 says that with the Handle, he and his robots are destined to take over the galaxy. Meanwhile, Attea and Raff are leading a set of Incurseans to a different entry to Perplexahedron, to which they detect Ben and his allies. Attea is not happy that Ben is in the area, and Raff tells her that Ben isn't the only problem, as a holovideo shows 13 in another section of Perplexahedron. Furious, Attea yells for the Incurseans to go through all entries to eliminate Ben's team and the Techadon Weapon Master for good. Blukic and Driba are holding their blasters together, Kevin has his fists up, and Ben is preparing the Omnimatrix in case of any intruders. However, a signal alarms and announces that Ben and his team are the intruders, and an array of lazer beam guns are pointed right at them, and they start to fire. Blukic and Driba run to a nearby spot and start firing with cover, and Ben turns into Chromastone, taking all of the lazers inside of him. He then releases the beams at the lazer guns, causing them to explode. As soon as Kevin asks if it is safe, Chromastone notices another set of lazer blasters coming from the ground, leading him to grab Kevin, Blukic, and Driba off the surface. Chromastone then makes a raining energy blast on each cannon position, causing the security measures to be dropped. Ben reverts and makes a sigh of relief, but Attea and 13 are seen with their respective armies right in front of them. Ben demands to know why the Incurseans and the Techadons have teamed up, and 13 highly disagrees, saying that he would not collaborate with such animals. Attea goes up to 13's face and yells to him that the Incurseans are the most feared species in the galaxy. 13 and Attea start to viciously argue, and Blukic takes the Ajekian Handle when they were not paying attention, silently telling Ben, Driba, and Kevin to walk out while they can. Just as another opening rises, 13 notices that the team is escaping with the Handle, and tries to summon an army of Techadon Robots, but Ben turns into Articguana, freezing the enemies in their tracks. The team then escape by crashing through another entry, headed towards Galvan Prime. Azmuth compliments the team on a job well done, and Driba says that the plans were all Ben's and his. Kevin and Blukic overhear this, and Blukic says that if it wasn't for Kevin, they would have never gotten through the doorways. The four begin to argue with each other, much like their enemies, and Azmuth sighs and goes back to his work, not concerned with present affairs. 'Major Events' *Raff makes his The Omniwars ''debut. 'Characters' *Blukic (main character of this episode) *Driba (main character of this episode) *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Azmuth 'Villains' *Attea *Incurseans *Raff (first re-appearance) *Techadon Weapon Master Number 13 *Techadon Robots 'Aliens Used' *Grey Matter *Chromastone *Articguana 'Trivia''' *Alien X's recreation of the universe caused Perplexahedron to reform, thus making these situations possible. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Season 2 Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars